Jealous?
by Ender126
Summary: Calem is feeling jealous of Serena because she just got Xerneas as her pokémon and he wants one also, and he stumbles across another pokemon and seem its an enemy of Xerneas


"I can't believe I caught a legendary pokémon!"

said a girl looking at the Master Ball that held the Legendary pokémon Xerneas

Serena and her friends had just escaped from team flare's secret base hidden underground and she caught the pokémon they were using to destroy the world

"Come on Serena let's The pokémon" said Shauna eager to see it up close

"Hmm..." Serena thought about it putting her on her chin and looking up

"Okay!" She managed to say

"Come on out, Xerneas" Serena yelled and tossed the pokéball into the air and opened up, and out came Xerneas

"Cool!" Yelled Shauna and the rest except Calem

"..."

Calem was behind a tree not sure why he wasn't excited about the pokémon Serena just saved from team flare

"Hey!" Said Serena finally know where he was

"Why aren't you with us?" Asked Serena

"...I...don't know" Said Calem slowly

"Are you...jealous?" Said Serena

"What!?...no!" Said Calem

"Well it think you are" Said Serena with her hand on her hips with a hint of anger

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Then Xerneas walk over to them wondering why it's trainer was a bit mad with her friend

"...ern?" It said

"I think Calem is jealous that I have a legendary and he doesn't"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yelled Calem

Then Calem faced the other way away from her and ran and threw out his pokéball and out came his Talonflame

"Fly now" he said and got on its back(or however you get on Talonflame)

"Wait!" Said Serena but he was already gone

"Where did Calem fly off to?" Asked Shauna

"I...think..." She said and fell on her knees

"I don't know"

Somewhere in the Kalos region Calem stoped at Anistar City

"Maybe I am a bit jealous" Calem said to himself

He walked around the city and sat down on a bench near the sundial

"Why you must be one of professer Sycamore's pokédex holders?" Said a ma.

"Yeah" Calem replied

"One girl asked me about the legendary of Kalos and now she has it" said the man

"Yeah I saw her with it" Said with a normal voice

"But I did have the time to tell her that somethin else"

"What was it?" Asked Calem

"Their is another"

"Really?"

"Yes it resembles a Y"

"What's it called?"

"It's name it...Yveltal"

"Wow Xerneas, Yveltal its like X,Y"

"Yes, legend has it that it is a pokèmon of destruction"

"Whoa"

"Yes and every thousands years it steals the life force of every living thing and turns into some kind of cocoon"

"And where is this pokémon"

"It rests hidden deep in a mountain or underground"

"Wow" Said Calem

"Well go to go, nice knowing you" Said the man

"Hmm...maybe I can find it"

"No it asleep I can't just walk up to it and disturb its slumber"

Calem got up from the bench and headed home

Then he stopped

"Maybe I can find it and then when it awake I can capture it" he said to himself looking at the empty Masterball in his hand

As he walked home he thought of every place in the Kalos region that he could look for

He wasn't looking looking where he was going and fell into a hole

"Aagghh" he yelled

"Ouch" he said

"Huh?"

He looked around he had never seen this before and walked around he could just use an escape rope layer one

"Wow this place it big" he said

"Hmm.." he hummed as he looked over a cliff

"Better not fall" he told himself Then the rock cracked

"Crap"

"I'm gonna die" he said be for he fell

"Aaagghhh" yell Calem then he fell on a soft rock

"Well that was a soft landing"

"Soft landing?"

He looked down to see a large egg shape rock with lines glowing from it

"What's this?" He then got down and put his hand on it

Then it started to make sounds

"Oh...shit"

Then a light from Inside was coming out Then it Burt open

"I really regret waking this large cacoon"

Then he stop to think but he looked up to see a large pokémon in front of him

*gulp*

"Yveltal?" Calem said to it

It respond to its name by looking at him in the eye

"Well now I heard of you but...didn't expect to see you the same day"

Yveltal stepped forward and sniffed at him and got back a roared at him

"Guess it smelled Xerneas on me...guess they don't like each other"

"Well guess I better send out a pokémon"

He got a pokéball and sent out talonflame

Yveltal shot a beam and it hit talonflame

"No way it absorb his energy"

"Crap if this go's on all be out of pokémon " looking at his other four pokéballs

"Wait..." Calem said And took out his Masterball

"Hey Yveltal you want to defeat Xerneas then come with me!" He yelled and thew the pokéball

It hit Yveltal and shook three times and boom caught

"Wow can't believe I... caught it!"

"Now just add it to the rest of my party and use an escape rope and one"

Then Calem was out side it was the middle of the night

"Maybe now I'll defeat Serena "

Then he got back home but before he got to the gate he was stoped by a voice

"Well are feeling better now" Said Serena still a bit angry

"Yeah"

"Well I'll forgive you after a pokémon battle" she said hold her master ball

"One on one"

"Crap" Said Calem

Then the rest of town came even the professor came

"Well time for me to win...again"

"Come on out, Xerneas"

Then something came up Calem as he saw the rainbow pokémon he saw it with hatetred

Then he grinned

"What wrong with you?" Said Serena ticked off

"You'll see" he said coldly

He held up his master ball

"What pokemon did he get this time?" Asked Shauna

"Just because you have a pokémon in a master ball doesn't mean it powerful" Said Serena

"Just you wait I don't think Xerneas will like this guy much"

"Huh?"

"Let's go, Yveltal!"

"What?" Said the professor

And out came Yveltal and once it saw Xerneas it was glad it let it self get caught by this boy

"Now oblivious wing" Calem said to it


End file.
